My life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by accioimagio
Summary: Noah Witters gets an unsuspected visitor and her life will never be the same again...
1. Acquaintance

**Acquaintance**

Well, hello there. I have always wanted to write my own stories, so here am I! I want to translate my imagination into words, because ever since I was a little girl I made stories up in my head. My whole own stories, but also stories based on books and movies.

That's where I want to start, I'm going to write a fanfiction. It will be my first, so I hope you guys won't be to judging.

I'm not going to use my own name, but I made one up. As I also did ever since I was young. I never used my own name in the stories I made up, for a simple reason: I just don't really like my own name and I think there are such pretty names in the world other than my own.

So, I'm going to write a fanfiction based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. The books and movies are my favourite of all time.


	2. A very uncommon visitor

The 25th of October, 1989

 _It seemed a day like no other, but this day sure was different than any other…_

 **Noah**

I woke up early, as I always had done. But it felt different.. With my sleepy head I got out of bed and almost fell because something lay on my floor near my bed. It was a little package, I could see, with my eyes still a little bit closed. I picked it up and put it on my desk, next to all my favourite history books, which were always on my desk so I could read them quickly whenever I wanted to.

I opened my curtains and ofcourse it was still a bit dark outside, not only because it was very early but also because it was October. I loved the month, the leaves turn into pretty colours and the smell outside is one of the loveliest I had ever smelled. It was a mix between the smell of the long summer nights at the end of September and the smell of a forest just after some rain had poured out of the clouds.

I got the package, put it in the pocket of my pyjama pants and left my room. I went to the bathroom to wash my face as I smelled a delicious odour.. Did I smell pancakes? Oh, how I love pancakes! I ran downstairs and almost tripped over Waffles, our cat which was never not sleeping.

When I walked into the livingroom I saw balloons everywhere and then I knew it.. It was my birthday, how could I forget! It was my 11th birthday and that's not just a number. Ofcourse, that was where the package had been for. My mum came in from the kitchen and said: Happy birthday, sweetie!

I smiled and walked over to her to give her a hug. Then, we smelled something burning, apparently my father had smelled it too because he came in saying: "where's the fire?!"

My mum and I turned our heads and sadly we saw it were the pancakes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I know they're your favourite!"

"Don't mind it, mum, we'll make some new ones later." My father agreed and said I had to open my present first.

I got it out my pocket and opened it, inside the little box was a necklace with a little charm in the shape of a half moon.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Thanks a lot mum and dad!" and I hugged them both.

As my mum and I were baking pancakes again, we heard someone knocking on the door. That is odd, I thought to myself. I never had any visits on my birthday because our family was very small and the ones we did have, lived a far lot away. I could also see the surprise on my mum's and dad's faces.

My dad went to the door and when he got back an oddly dressed woman was with him. My dad looked at my mum with a weird face.

The woman who had just came in, said very strictly: "I'm professor Minerva McGonagall, I came here to give you a letter and to tell you something about yourself." Again my mum and dad looked at each with weird faces. "Why don't we all sit down for a moment?" She said with a little smile and now sounding rather sweet than strict as a response to the weird faces. As we did, she began speaking:

"You must be very surprised, and I can understand. What I'm going to tell you will be a great surprise to you all. It's your 11th birthday, isn't it, Noah?" How does she know my name, I thought to myself. "Well, for some children their 11th birthday is special, as birthdays are always special. To children, but also to the elderly. But to some their 11th birthday is more special than any other. I assume sometimes strange things happened in your life before this day that you couldn't understand, didn't they?"As I thought of it, they actually did. One time I had lit candles without a match and another time a book came floating to me when I wanted to read it…. "Ah, I thought so. Well, there's a reason for it. A very good one, and I came to tell you about it. You're special, Noah, unlike other children you know. And also unlike your parents. Until this day you have known only this world, and others like your parents will only ever know this world. Those others are called Muggles in our world, as are your parents. But you're not a Muggle, you are like us, you are a witch, Noah." I couldn't believe what I was hearing and apparently my parents also couldn't as they said together: "A what?! How?" The women then continued, "We're used to these kind of reactions, yes, a witch you are."

The women told us everything that my parents and I had to know about the Wizarding World. My parents couldn't talk about it with others as Muggles were not supposed to know about the existence of wizards and witches. She told us all about Purebloods, Halfbloods and Mudbloods, like me. Mudbloods are born in a non-magical family and haven't known anything about magic until their 11th birthday.

"But why tell us now?" My mum asked.

"Well," The professor went on, "as I said, the 11th birthday is a special one. On this day, wizards and witches get their letter, an Acceptance letter to a magical school called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. At Hogwarts those children which are born with the gift of magic can learn all about it." And she gave me the letter. Our address was written in a beautiful handwriting with some kind of green ink. I opened the envelop and got the letter out. I read out loud:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mrs Witters,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on_ _1 September_ _1990\. We await your owl by no later than_ _31 July_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work_ _robes_ _(black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (_ _dragon_ _hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

 _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1_ _wand_

 _1_ _cauldron_ _(pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1_ _telescope_

 _1 set_ _brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an_ _owl_ _OR a_ _cat_ _OR a_ _toad_ _._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN_ _BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

After reading it, my mouth fell open and I didn't know what to say. Professor McGonagall explained some more about the school and where to get all my requirements and she ended with: "I am pleased to see you again the 1th of September next year at Hogwarts and for further questions, you can always send an owl. You now know where to get one. I think it's time to leave now."

"Can I offer you a cup of tea before you leave?" My mum asked, she still seemed very startled. "Oh, that's very nice of you to ask, but no, thank you, Mrs Witters. I have others to visit today, you're not the only wizard whose birthday is this day, you know." And the Professor gave me a wink.

I escorted her to the door and still didn't quite know what to say to her.

"Before I forget!" She got an old-looking, thick book out of her robes and gave it to me **.** 'Hogwarts: A History', it said. "Maybe you won't need to send an owl if you read this first."

"I will read the book very c-c-carefully, Professor!"

"Oh, I know you will." She said to me with a little smile and stepped out the door. I blinked my eyes for one second and she had disappeared, I was stunned and rubbed my eyes. I was still standing in the doorway as Mr Hickley passed by with his dog, he waved at me, "Goodmorning, little girl, special day for you, isn't it?"

"G-g-goodmorning, Mr Hickley, very special indeed…" I answered him, still overwhelmed about what had just happened. "Oh, bloody.." I heard my mum saying from inside. The smell of burning pancakes filled the house for the second time this day.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Noah**

I don't believe my parents let me go alone today. They have always been a bit protective. But today I'm going alone! I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my requirements for my new school. I'm going to Hogwarts! It has almost been a year since Professor McGonagall visited me on my birthday to tell me I'm a witch!

Ever since I have been reading the book she gave me, "Hogwarts: A History", over and over again. So I think I know almost more about the school than you possibly can know.

Professor McGonagall told me that I had to go to the Leaky Caldron in London, they could help me further there. So here I am, in front of the Leaky Caldron. I went inside and asked at the bar how I could get to Diagon Alley, the man behind the bar showed me how I could get there and before I know I stood in one of the most agitated shopping street I had ever been.

After I got my magical money, Galleons they call it, I went to get all my stuff. I was so flabbergasted by everything around me that I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I'm new and I…."

"Ah, don't mind it at all! I would love to show you around if you have no idea where to go! You're going to Hogwarts for the first time this year?" A very friendly-looking ginger-haired boy said to me.

"That would be great! I indeed have no idea where to begin, it all looks so.. unbelievable to me! Yes, I am! So, you know this place?"

"Well, ofcourse I do! I'm a second year and I had three brothers before me who went as well!"

"Who's this, Gred?" A boy who looked exactly like…. Oh, I don't even know his name!

 **Fred**

"Hey George! I just bumped into her! She's new and I offered to show her around and help her with her stuff for the new year!"

"So, we are going to help you! Before we can do that, ofcourse we have to know your name." George answered to me.

Oh, I'm so stupid, I didn't even ask her name first!

"I'm Noah."

What a beautiful name, I thought.

"Well, nice to meet you, Noah! I'm George and the one you bumped into is my twinbrother called Fred."

"The most handsome half actually," I said as I bowed to Noah, "Fred Gideon Weasley, at your service!"

Noah laughed, I actually made her laugh, that's a lot better! Wow, she has a cute laugh…

 **Noah**

So great to meet actual nice people when school hasn't even started! And they seem very funny too.

"Okay, Fred Gideon Weasley, tell me, where to start?!" I said as I bowed back to him.

"Ah, well, why don't we start with the best part? The Quidditch shop!"

"But first years aren't allowed to play Quidditch, are they?"

"Well, uh… how do you know that already?"

"You've got a smart one, Fred! Lucky you! Hey, I'm going to find Lee, I haven't seen him yet. I'll see you two later!"

"Okay, see you later George!" I said and waved to him.

Fred and I went through almost all the shops and got all my stuff, I was very happy he helped me because without him I didn't know where to go.

"Thank you very much for helping me, Fred! I hope you didn't bother helping me." I was a little scared he would think I was a desperate little girl..

"You don't have to thank me, Noah!"

"Ofcourse I have to, Fred! You did help me after all."

 **Fred**

Ah, that cute little smile again! I hope I can make her smile a lot!

"Okay, Noah, last one! You can bring a pet to Hogwarts! Do you want one?"

"A pet? I read about it indeed! But I haven't thought of it. Hm.. I think an owl would be great, because I can easily send letters to my parents then! They would like me to write al lot"

"Alright then! Off to Eeylops Owl Emporium!"

 **Noah**

There were so many different kinds of owls in that little shop, I didn't know which to choose. Until one little white owl bumped into the other owl which was in the same cage. The little owl reminded me of Fred, because we bumped into each other as well.

"I like that one, I think!"

"Ah, good pick! That's a Snowy Owl, smart animals you know, and very friendly too. But stay friendly to them too, otherwise they'll bite you. And I can tell you, that isn't always that nice!"

Fred showed me a scar on his finger, which was still a bit fresh.

"My brother Percy's owl, I think he has flown too much, he often doesn't know where has to go and then we don't where he is for a few weeks until he's back in the shed, just like that!"

"I will take good care of him, I promise you!"

"You don't have to promise me, Noah, promise it to… what are you going to call him?"

"I think I'm going to call him Charcoal, because he has a little black spot on his chest."

I smiled at Fred and he smiled back at me, it made me blush a little. Fred was about to say something, when we heard George calling us.

"Hey, you two, we're going to Sugarplum's, wanna come?"

"I'm always in for something sweet," Fred looked at me as he said that, "how about you, Noah?"

"Come on, Noah, I bet you're excited to taste our magical candy!"

And ofcourse I was, I had already seen the shop, and it looked brilliant!

 **Fred**

"So, how was your day, little brother?" Asked George while he punched me on the shoulder.

"I had a great day, did you get the fireworks to tease Snape?"

"Ofcourse I did, most handsome twinbrother!" And he winked at me and gave a little look at Noah who was tasting some candy, which she probably will regret in one..two..three..

"Yuk! What is this!" She screamed.

"I think you've had the 'puke' flavour of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I'm sorry you had to taste that one the first time! I promise you there are a lot more which are actually delicious."

"Every Flavour Beans? As in really every flavor?"

"Every flavour you can think of." I nodded.

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm never joking! Oh, well, that's not true…" I laughed, and she laughed a long! That beautiful smile again.

"Fred, George! We're waiting for you, Percy has been ready for hours already!" I heard our mother's voice calling for us, and I looked at Noah with my 'Oh, no'-face.

 **Noah**

"I'm afraid we have to go, my lady! The least we can do is bring you back to the Leaky Caldron."

"That would be really nice if you wanted to do that, I don't know if I can find it on my own." I laughed.

"Well, that's what I'm for! Mum, can we bring this lovely girl to the Leaky Caldron before we leave?"

"Oh, Fred, who's this! Hello sweetie, I'm Molly Weasley! I hope the boys didn't prank you that much!" She asked me with a concerned but sweet face.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, I'm Noah, Noah Witters. No, they behaved excellent." I said to her with a smile.

Their mother seems very sweet, I don't understand why Fred had looked so weird at me when she called for them.

We went for the Leaky Caldron and there we said our goodbyes.

"Nice to meet you, Noah, I hope to see you again at the train!"

"Very nice to meet you too, Mrs Weasley!"

Then, Fred gave me a hug and I blushed because I didn't expect it.

"I'm going to miss you too, Fred!" I said joking.

"See you the 1st of September, Noah, I'm looking forward to it!"

"Goodbye you all!" I said.

"Bye, Noah, see you again!" Said George at last.

They stood there waving at me until the wall had closed again. I could hear Mrs Weasley grumbling at them because they had been so slow, but the voice sounded more and more away.

I was also looking forward to see them, and especially Fred, again.


End file.
